Rodeo
by bloodshottailsdoll
Summary: There was a mystery to solve and Gil was going to solve it. G/N/W Rated M for a Reason


He loved a mystery. Hence his job. And right now there was a mystery afoot and he was going to figure it out. Gil was walking out of the lab when he saw Nick putting loading up rope into the back of his truck. He walked closer and got a glimpse of a saddle and gear.

Everyone knew Nick was from Texas, but there weren't many areas to ride in Vegas, and the younger man didn't own horses, at least as far as Gil knew he didn't. He had noticed in the past couple of days, Nick seemed more tired than usual, but then they had been working on some tough cases.

Gil slid behind the wheel of his car and headed home. The mystery would have to wait until he got some sleep. He wasn't surprised when he fell asleep thinking of dark eyes, and a soft smile that brightened anyone's day.

The mystery deepened the next day. He found Nick and Warrick in the break room, Rick giving his buddy a hard time. Gil listened carefully to what they were saying, trying to get clues. There wasn't anything unusual about the conversation, but Nick was more evasive than usual. Stokes didn't hide behind masks; what you see is what you get. He was subtle in his evasiveness, which for some reason made Gil frown even more.

He remembered clearly the star eyed young kid from Texas. Today stood before him a strong man, he still held the world in wonderment, but at times those dark eyes were dull and apprehensive. The world had knocked Nick down one to many times, and each time it was harder for him to get back up.

"I'm not hiding any gal." Nicky shook his head.

"Then where've you been running off to?" Warrick asked. "Leaving me all alone to fend offthe ladies."

"Like you need any help fending off the ladies," he snorted. "You know shockingly as it may be, I have a life that doesn't involve work and you know work."

"I'm shocked and appalled," Gil added into the conversation. "Your life doesn't revolve around the lab?"

Nick laughed as he stood up and threw his trash away. "I love ya' guys, but not that much." He head out the door then stopped before looking back with a sly grin. "Though one day I may introduce you to my new filly."

"You do have a girl!" Warrick yelled out after him. Nick just laughed as he walked down the hallway and disappeared.

Gil watched Warrick's expression. As soon as the young Texan was out of earshot, he cursed and tossed his trash away before sulking in the chair.

"I take it the idea of a young filly in Nick's life is not a good thing?" Gil sat down across from him.

Warrick looked slightly shocked to see Gil sitting there but just shrugged it off. "He's been quiet and elusive these past days. Yesterday he came in and was limping."

"You think this girl is abusing him?" Grissom shook his head. "Nick wouldn't..."

"I'm guaranteeing Catherine told you about the babysitter." Rick looked at him.

"Nick's not nine," Gil pointed out.

"He's also had a lot of shit thrown at him. And face it, we haven't really been there. I know I haven't." He was feeling guilty over the fact he pretty much had left his friend to handle everything on his own.

"Is this your guilt reading into things, or you really think he's in trouble?" the older man asked simply.

Warrick sighed, then rubbed his hands over his face. "I don't know."

"Well I have information that could shed light onto this 'Filly'." Gil smirked over at him as pieces of the puzzle began to take shape and come together.

"What?" Rick demanded.

"I saw rope, tackle and saddle in Nick's truck," Grissom informed him of his little find. "And Filly is a term used for..."

"A female horse." Warrick slid back in his chair. "That sly dog. He's gone all Texan on us."

Gil leaned forward, an evil little smirk on his face, one Warrick had never really seen on his boss. One he might add, that went straight to his cock. "Now be honest, Warrick, you know you want to see him ride, hard and fast."

Rick's eyebrow went up. "Have you seen his thigh muscles?" He had spent many hours watching Nick walk, wanting nothing more than to feel those muscles in his hands as Nick rode hard on his aching dick.

"Too busy looking at his hands." Gil shrugged slightly. He lost count how many times he missed what Nick was saying just because he was focused on the elegant hands.

"You know the boy tends to attract trouble," he pointed out. "Probably needs a good strong handler, maybe two."

"Glad to see you can read the evidence." Grissom sat back with a smile. "Shall we investigate further?"

"I think we need to follow the suspect, see if he leads us to the scene of the crime," Warrick added.

"You know how this will end."

"Him tied to the bed with rope?" Warrick smirked. "I can slip into that warm heat, and you can have us both."

Gil calmly stood up and grabbed his files. "Meet me in my office at the end of shift."

* * *

It wasn't hard to follow Nick, and once they headed out of the city the two figured out where they were going. Rodeos were held often in Vegas, but once a year the biggest of them all came to town.

"What would he be doing at a Rodeo?" Warrick asked.

"It wouldn't be inconceivable that Nick had friends from Texas that ride Rodeo," Gil pointed out.

"True, he's not going to be easy to spot in that large of a crowd," he said as they parked and got out of the car.

"We'll find him."

* * *

The two stood staring at the events board.

"Well we found him." Warrick stared up at the picture on the board with the number #78 and the name Nick Stokes sitting next to it.

Gil walked off, following the signs to the appropriate arena. There was no way Nick was this stupid. It was dangerous. It was the most idiotic thing he could do. Yet there he was. Nick Stokes geared up to ride Broncos.

Warrick couldn't help the low whistle that escaped. Worn jeans, covered in chaps, accented Nick's strong legs. The dark leather protective vest covered the button down that accented the strong shoulders and arms. His cocky grin was hidden in the shadow of a low ridin' brim.

Nick looked over towards them; he pushed his hat up and smiled. "About time you guys got here."

Gil tilted his head slightly. "Excuse me?"

"I left enough evidence around, figured enough intrigue would get you to wonder about my activities outside the lab." Nick leaned against the fence, his boot hooked on one of the rails, the spur clinking against the metal. "I was ready to leave a brochure on the table, but figured since you're the top CSIs you should figure it out."

"What do you think you're doing?" Grissom demanded, the shock wearing off as he stalked up to him. "Riding Broncos is far from safe; you can be injured or worse, killed."

"I can also be killed sitting in my own living room," Nick pointed out. "Or at a crime scene. As both you know quite well. I've been in and around rodeos since I could walk. My mother was a champion barrel racer, as was my second oldest sister. My older brother rode Bulls. At least I stuck to the saner animal."

"You've been doing this all this time?" Warrick asked, his eyes glued on a cowboy taking a ride on a bronco, watching him get thrown.

"No, I quit when I came to Vegas." Nick shrugged. "But after being buried alive, I decided to get back into it. I had forgot how much I felt alive on the back of a horse."

"Nothing wrong with a good hobby, but, Nick, this..." Gil watched as a horse rolled to get the rider off. "Is insane."

"I know." Nick grinned as he turned to head to the chutes. "You going to stay and watch me ride?"

"I'm tempted to rope you and drag you out of here." Gil pinched the bridge of his nose. "Warrick, help me out here."

"He's a big boy; let him ride."

Nick eyed him. "What's the catch?"

"It's your last ride." Warrick gave him a wave and a smile. "You think I'm going to let you do this again, you're fucking insane."

Nick laughed as he headed to the chute. He climbed up the railing and settled onto the back of the horse. Gil and Warrick stepped back away from the railings and watched as Nick and the horse barreled out of the chute.

It was the longest eight seconds of Gil's life. He watched each buck, twist and turn. His eyes glued to Nick's body as he moved with the horse's movement. When he heard the whistle and the helpers road out to pull Nick off the horse, Gil started to breath again.

"Nicky did a good ride, should win the buckle for sure. He's had good year ridin', but takin' on Lucky. That was gutsy and the dude's got balls of steel."

Warrick just stared at the cowboy. "Lucky?"

"Oh yeah. You're lucky if you get off of her without broken bones. Last guy rode her," he whistled. "Won't be ridin' anymore. He'll be lucky if he can walk without a cane."

Nick climbed over the fence, wearing a wide grin and his eyes wild with adrenalin. "Man, that was one ride."

Gil and Warrick just stared at him in horror. "Never. Ever. Are you to do something so idiotic ever again." Gil grabbed his arm and began to pull him out of the arena. "I'm too old to deal with this childish behavior."

Nick just let Gil lead him out, smirking the whole way; he gave a wave to one of the other cowboys who laughed when he saw what was happening. "I'll grab that buckle for you, Nicky, since you seem to be pre-occupied at the moment."

"Thanks!" He yelled as he got dragged out of the building towards the parking lot. He pulled on his arm, stopping Gil in his tracks. When the older man wouldn't stop ranting, Nick rolled his eyes, tipped his hat up and kissed him. He pulled back and smiled. "Now that I got your attention, I just have one small question."

"What is that?" Grissom asked.

"Is it two for one, or do I have to cheat on you by sleeping with Warrick?" He smirked over at the taller man. "Though if I have a choice, I would prefer being laid out on someone's king size bed and fucked by both of ya'."

Gil and Warrick gaped at the man in front of them. "Who are you and where is Nicky?" Gil demanded, eyes narrowed at him.

Nick face turned serious. "Since I've moved here I've hidden a part of me. The reason I came to Vegas was because people found out I preferred guys. Folks there didn't take kindly to a gay cop. And not wanting history to repeat itself, I stayed well in my closet." He looked at the both of them. "Over time both of you became part of my life starting as friendship then as time went on I couldn't help but fall for both of you and it tore me up. I didn't know what to do... so I just smiled and nodded and stayed in the background. But you know when that dirt was moved and I saw the two of you, I was tired of being in the background, tired of hiding, of not living. Was ready to just come out and then you," he pointed to Warrick. "Upped and married, and you," he pointed to Gil. "Upped and went off with Sara, which dude... really? And there I was back in the background, so I grabbed my gear and decide to live a little."

Warrick stepped up and took Nick's face into his hands and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry." He kissed him again. "That night scared the shit out of me, brought up feelings I wasn't ready to admit or deal with so I hid, almost ruined my life and Tina's. She's the one who actually told me to grow up and face the truth. When I did and suddenly there you were with a life and I wasn't in it..."

"Sara was easy." Gil said from his spot. "There was a history, she didn't have expectations, and I admit I did love her, maybe not as in the love of my life, but I did love her. Her leaving was the best, because I can see it now as time went on, she would have wanted more than I was willing."

"And now?" Nick stepped back and looked at the two of them. "You both came here. Do not tell me you want me to choose, because I'll walk. I'll turn around and walk out of this parking lot and out of Vegas."

"God no!" Warrick gripped Nick's arm tighter. "Gil and I..." He looked over at the older man. "We've always..." He frowned.

"Clicked." Gil shrugged, not sure how to say it either. "Honestly, you're both good looking men, both young, and anyone would be blessed to have either of you in their lives. If I can have both..." He smirked slightly. "Well, what can I say; sometimes I'm greedy."

"So does this mean we're going with the king size bed and the two of you fucking me?" Nick gave them a wicked smirk. He hooked his thumbs into his buckle. "I just won a buckle proving my expert ridin' skills, and boys, I can hold out longer than eight seconds."

Warrick moaned, his hand gripping Nick's arm. Gil walked past them, towards the car. "Rick grab him; we're going home now."

Nick just laughed as he was dragged the rest of the way to the car. "Guys, my truck..."

"We'll get it later," Gil yelled back. "Much later." Just then all their phones went off.

"Oh! Fuck no!" Warrick pulled out his phone and looked at the screen.

"Looks like duty calls." Nick sighed, cursing at the text message.

'Belagio, three dead.'

"Warrick, go with Nick, meet us at the Belagio." Gil frowned as he responded to the message saying he was on his way. He looked over at Nick. "We are finishing this."

"Damn right we are," his voice dropped into a low growl as he grabbed Warrick and headed towards his truck. "Damn idiots who get themselves killed."

* * *

Nick stared at Brass and blinked a few times. "Repeat that?"

Jim looked back at the officers questioning the three culprits then back at the CSI Team. "It was hoax. Morons over there thought it would be funny to scare the cleaning staff by staging a murder scene. Of course the cleaning lady called security, who called the cops, who called in CSI ... only to arrive on scene and find the drunk idiots laughing." Jim turned and glared at the teenagers. "I'm going to drag them down to the station and let them sweat it out for a while."

"Well then," Warrick shrugged, turned and headed back down the hallway, "I got plans see you all later."

"Dude, I gave you the ride in," Nick called after him. "You're going to need me to get home."

Rick turned. "Well then, Nicky boy, looks like your goin' to give me a ride aren't you."

Nick shook his head. "See ya later Brass." He gave him a short wave as walked down the hallway catching up with Warrick, the two looked over to see Gil still talking to Jim. He glanced at them, giving them a slight nod; he would meet up with them soon.

* * *

~ Nick's House ~

The door was barely closed before Warrick had Nick up against it, devouring his mouth in a heated kiss. His hands slipped under the button down shirt and in a quick motion he had it ripped open, buttons flying all over the front entry way. Nick just moaned and pushed his aching cock into Warrick's thigh, seeking the hot, hard friction. Rick stepped back and pulled off his own shirt before grabbing a hold of Nick and dragging him down the hallway towards the bedroom.

Nick fell back onto the bed, smirking up at Warrick as he pulled off the boots, jeans and boxer briefs. He crawled further onto the bed, getting up on his knees, taking his cock into his hands and stroking it. "You have way too much clothes on, Rick."

Warrick was amazed he hadn't hurt himself as fast he had gotten the rest of his clothes off. He crawled onto the bed, swatting Nick's hand away from his dick. "No touching."

"Well you weren't doing anything useful," Nick teased as he pulled Warrick to him kissing him deeply, reaching down and taking the hard cock into his hand. "So hot and hard. I can't wait to feel this in me. Lay back."

Warrick laid down on the bed and watched as Nick grabbed lube and condoms from the bedside table. As he uncapped the lube it was pulled from his hand; he looked up to see Gil standing by the bed, already naked.

Both men looked over at him, admiring his body. Warrick gave a low whistle while Nick just panted at the sight of Gil's dick. "So that explains Sara's satisfied smirk."

"On your knees, Nick," Gil said as he settled onto the bed behind Nick, his fingers skimming over the toned ass, slipping down the crack and rubbing against the opening. He poured the lube over his fingers and slipped one into the welcoming hole. "When was the last time you did this?"

"Few months ago," he panted, pushing back against the intruding fingers. "You can add another finger." He moaned and bucked backwards when Gil brushed over his prostate. "Oh God..."

"No, just us." Warrick reached up and took Nick's cock into his hand stroking it firmly, his thumb running over the head. He pulled his hand back and tasted the pre-cum glistening on his thumb. "Taste good, Nicky."

Gil moaned at the sight of Warrick sucking the cum off his thumb. He reached down and took Warrick's cock into his hand, put on a condom then slicked him up. Nick placed his hands on Rick's chest and positioned himself over his hard member. Gil gripped his hips and guided Nick down onto the thick cock. All three moaned in unison. Nick shook with strain as he was split apart, and filled. He threw his head back as his fingers gripped at Warrick's chest, scratching over tight nipples. It took all of Warrick's restraint not to thrust up into the tight heat.

Nick settled down onto his hips, savoring the feel of being completely filled. He gave a few moments letting his body adjust before lifting up on his knees and then sliding back down. Gil never loosened his grip on the younger man's hips. Holding him steady as he began to ride Warrick with earnest.

Rick's legs came up and spread wide, giving Gil clear view of his entrance. One hand let go of Nick's hip and slid down his ass onto Warrick's strong thigh, until he reached the tight hole. He finger already slick with lube slid inside easily. Warrick jumped and slammed up into Nick causing the Texan to falter, losing his rhythm. He growled lightly and before anyone realized it, Nick was on his back and Warrick slid back into him in one hard thrust. He hooked Nick's legs around his shoulders and fucked him hard.

Nick yelled out in pained pleasure as he was taken hard. He gripped the sheets and arched into each delicious thrust. Gil's hands settled onto Warrick's lower back steadying him, soothing him, and soon the thrusts became smooth and at a steady pace. Nick whined and pushed into Warrick wanting more.

Warrick shuddered and stilled when Gil pushed two fingers into him. He looked down at Nicky, eyes blown with lust and desire. He was shaking with need and want. Nick's body surrounded his hard cock, squeezing him while Gil began to slowly push his cock into Warrick's willing body.

It wasn't long before they got a solid rhythm down. Gil's thrusts sent Warrick deeper into Nick's body. Gil reached around Warrick and took hold of Nick's aching erection. He stroked it in time of their thrusts and pulls. Nick was soon screaming out has his orgasm ripped through his body, clinching down onto Warrick, who faltered and slammed into Nick, coming hard and fast. Gil gripped Rick's hip and pounded into him until he stilled and moaned out his own release.

Warrick barely held himself up, not wanting to collapse onto Nick. He felt Gil pull out; he moaned the loss as he pulled out of Nick. He fell onto his back next to Nick, panting slightly. He barely felt the older man's hands taking away the condom and cleaning him up. He blinked a few times, when he felt soft lips on his. He opened his mouth and deepened the kiss.

Gil pulled back from the kiss, then leaned over and gave Nick a passionate deep kiss, before lying out next to Warrick. He settled next to him, his hand reaching over the flat stomach and settling on Nick's hip. Nick turned and leaned into the touch, decided to use Warrick's chest as a pillow. Rick just wrapped his arm around the Texan and held him close while his other hand rested on Gil's arm.

Just as they began to settle into a soft sleep, Nick muttered quietly, "Well you know what they say right?"

"And what would that be Nick?" Gil asked, slightly amused at the younger man.

"Save a horse, ride a cowboy."


End file.
